one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan vs The Joker
Bryan vs The Joker is ZombieSlayer23's 8th Episode of his 6th Season. It pits Bryan from Tekken and The Joker from DC Comics. Description These 2 are not right in the head! Which crazy, psychotic villain will come out on top? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! NO RESEARCH! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! Pre-Fight Bryan and Jack X walked on the skyscraper, scanning for the individual with a massive bounty for their capture. The bounty was on The Joker, a criminal mastermind who was expected to rob the massive fundraiser on cancer at the skyscraper. Bryan frowned as he looked around the room, unable to identify a green haired freak in any direction. Bryan: Hey tin can, have you found our target? The robot turned to Bryan. Jack X: No, target does not appear to be around here. ' Bryan slowly turned around to the nearest exit, but a tap on his shoulder told him to stay. Bryan turned to see a brown-haired man with a few glasses of wine smiling at Bryan. Man: ''Care for a drink of fine wine? Bryan glared at his target, knowing for a fact this man wasn't who he seemed to be... Bryan punched the man with wine in the face, blasting him into a table and cloth to cover the man. Innocent kids and men screamed and quickly went for the nearest elevator while Bryan told Jack X to sit this one out. The man quickly grabbed the cloth and flung it at Bryan, taking off his wig and revealing The Joker. Bryan wasn't surprised. Bryan: '''I knew something about you wasn't right. The Joker chuckled. The Joker: Let's have some fun, shall we? Joker pulled out his pistol and started shooting as soon as he could at Bryan. FIGHT! FIGHT! Bryan quickly leaped to the nearest table, dodging all the bullets. He then pulled out his machine gun and started rapidly firing at Joker. Just like Bryan, Joker leaped to the nearest table and used it as his shield. Joker quickly pushed his gun to the right of the table and started firing it whenever Bryan's head appeared above the table. The 2 did nothing but try to fire bullets at one another for several minutes, but when that was useless Bryan kicked his table over to Joker's table, knocking Joker's shield down and collapsing onto Joker. Joker yelled in laughter as he felt Bryan's hands rest on Joker's neck and pulled him out of the heap of mess. Joker chuckled as Bryan rapidly punched Joker into the ground, the only thing you could hear was the punches of Bryan. Bryan landed one last punch into Joker's face, causing the villain to crash into several more tables. Bryan chuckled and walked to the mess Joker had made, but a pistol was pulled out of the cloth and fired at Bryan. Bryan tried dodging the bullet, but it was too late. The bullet landed in Bryan's left arm, causing him to shout in pain and collapse onto the ground. Joker pulled himself out of the cloth mess and chuckled. Joker: The fun begins now! Joker pulled out his crowbar and started beating Bryan with it, causing Bryan to be in even more pain. When Bryan could not take it anymore, he landed a solid punch into Joker's gut, causing the villain to blast out the window and onto a bar of the skyscraper. Joker looked down from the bar and gazed down upon the long and painless drop to the ground. Joker quickly rushed to get inside, but Bryan guarded the way inside of the skyscraper. Bryan leaped off the skyscraper and onto the bar. Bryan then flung his leg out at Joker, landing a mighty kick into Joker's gut. Joker was flung backwards and onto the edge of the bar, about ready to fall to his death. Joker quickly got up, however, and pulled out his pistol. He started shooting it at Bryan, but Bryan quickly hid behind a metal pole, avoiding the bullets. Once Joker was out of ammo, Bryan rushed at Joker, but was cut short when Joker avoided a punch and pushed Bryan back into the skyscraper. Bryan rolled onto the ground as Joker leaped back into the skyscraper as well. Joker quickly took this as his chance and pulled out his crowbar. Joker then grabbed Bryan by the gut and started beating Bryan senseless with the bar. Bryan moaned and groaned in pain as blood started to spill from his body, significantly increasing every time Joker landed the bar into Bryan. By the time Joker was finished, Bryan was bleeding all over the place. He had rusty scars on his stomach and his head. Joker: Light's out, cupcake! Joker landed one last final hit into Bryan's face, knocking the villain out cold. K.O Joker laughed manically as he walked away from the bloody scene. Meanwhile, Bryan slowly opened his eyes and muttered the words he could barely muster. Bryan: This.... Isn't over..... Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... The Joker!!!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Tekken vs DC' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017